They'll Never Be Bored Again
by FalconWings14
Summary: One-shot RonHermione fluff. You know you love them! Set in the common room around a mangled chess set. I was very bored. That's all.


**Gah! Harry Potter fanfic! The shame! Okay, so there's nothing shameful about it, but almost everyone else has written one and I'm almost sick of seeing them. But then, I was stuck for something else to write about, so there you go. I've written one too. Okay, this is a little one shot, with no Mary Sue in it (although I did have a Harry Potter mary sue cooked up in my head. But she's such a mary sue it made even me cringe). Just a nice break from scowling at my Mummy story and the big bit of writer's block that's sat itself on my keyboard, so enjoy!**

**By the way, just to tell Lady Nierwen or Veritas Indolentia Adamo or whatever your pen name is right now; I have a LOTR story in the works. So look out for that! It will in no way even compare to your ones but I had to at least attempt a LOTR story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. No one, I tell you! You know damn well that they belong to J.K.Rowling, and not me. **

**By the way, I don't care if the Wizard's Chess pieces can't talk or move without being told to. Look at my face. See how uncaring I am? So just read it and don't be all nit-picky, or my fabled army of Krinks will come after you.**

"So, if you were an animagus, what do you think you'd be?" Ron asked Harry. He, Harry and Hermione were sat in the common room around his battered Wizard's Chess set, and they were all bored.

Harry looked angrily at his queen, cloven in two and still snarling menacingly at Ron's bishop. He never won when he was white, and it was always because the queen picked fights with the opposition. He flicked it off the table, causing it to scream all the way down in its tinny voice. He pondered Ron's question. "I dunno. The only thing I can think of is a stag, like my patronus. It always seems so strong and proud. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm not sure about the proud part..." Ron started flexing his arms. "But I suppose I am quite strong."

"He means what animal would you be, stupid!" Hermione laughed. She swiped him around the head playfully and received a scowl in return.

"Maybe a...a big dog like Sirius. Do you remember how he held up against Lupin in werewolf mode? That would be really cool." Ron bared his teeth and hooked his fingers to look like claws. "Grrr!" He loomed over Hermione in a mock-menacing way and provoked a giggle from the bookworm.

"Oh Ron, stop being daft!" She laughed and pushed him away.

He pouted at her for spoiling his fun. "All right, Miss Serious! What would you be? An owl, perhaps? Or maybe a rabbit to match the way your teeth were?" Hermione glared at him and pressed her fingers to her teeth self-consciously. He saw her hurt expression and instantly regretted what he said. "Sorry 'Mione. I said _were_, and I was only joking. I didn't mean to be spiteful." She shook her head.

"It's okay. Besides, you're right. I suppose I would be an owl. You'd never hear one swoop down on you, you know. It could have your eyes out before you knew it."

"Yeah, but you'd have to deliver letters all the time." said Harry as he punished more rowdy chess pieces. Once that became old (in about 30 seconds), he yawned and jumped to his feet. He was tired, and he had Quidditch practice the next day, so he decided to turn in for the night. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." he grumbled and then shuffled up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

* * *

Hermione sighed and began to collect up the shrapnel from the chessboard. She frowned at the violence of the game and withdrew her wand in order to put the pieces back together.

"Don't bother Hermione, I'll do that." Ron said. He reached over and took the pieces from her, blushing when their hands briefly touched. (A/n - awww! That old cliche!)

Hermione watched as Ron attempted to mend a bishop with his dodgy wand. All it did was spurt out a few wisps of magic before it spluttered and drooped. He flicked it again, and again, each time getting more and more frustrated. Hermione noticed that his eyes creased at the corners into little crow's feet when he was angry. She adored crows feet - at home she had always had a little crush on Mel Gibson, but right now she thought Ron's looked cuter. They weren't as old looking as Mel's.

Ron looked up to see Hermione staring at him. He smiled shyly and blushed. He could stand many people staring at him, but Hermione always made him feel embarrassed. He couldn't understand it. Ever since the Yule Ball when he had seen her with Viktor Krum he had started noticing little things about her, like how her hair curled up in the rain, and how her nose wrinkled up slightly whenever she was annoyed with him. It wasn't that he minded noticing these things, it was the fact that he thought they were cute. He was becoming attracted to Hermione and it scared him. "Why are you staring at me?" he mumbled, still struggling with the bishop.

Hermione jumped. Her face went scarlet and she spluttered to find words to reply with. "Me! Um...I wasn't staring! No! Just, you know, watching you compete with that useless wand!" Ron laughed at her discomfort. He looked up at her pretty face at the same moment that she looked up at his. Their eyes locked, and both instantly knew what the other was thinking. The chess pieces lay forgotten on the board, and Ron's wand clattered idly to the floor.

* * *

In the boy's dormitory Harry sat on his bed, unable to sleep. He figured Ron and Hermione were still downstairs and wondered what they were doing to conquer the boredom. Curious, he went back downstairs to join them in whatever they were doing. He reached the bottom step, saw them in the common room, and instantly changed his mind. He knew that it would have happened someday, but that didn't stop him being shocked when it finally did.

**Awwww! Fluffy! Ron and Hermione forever! Well, that was my first fanfic with no OCs in it, and my first one-shot, so review and let me know what you think! I promise I'll reply to every one, because I love you guys! Yes I do!**

**truemizzie: Yeah, I couldn't be bothered to write any more gushy stuff, and I wanted to keep this little story all innocent. Plus my mum was calling me down for dinner and I just thought 'Oh, this'll do!'. Aww, Ron and Hermione. Don't ya just love 'em? I think that would be my favourite Harry Potter pairing besides Harry and Luna. Heh. Anyways, thankye very muches for reviewing me story. I read some of your work and was impressed, so that makes me feel all the more happy that you took your time to review mine. :oD**

**OneDayFamous: Yeah, that was just me being lazy. Plus, having never been kissed I couldn't really describe it that well without referring to other writer's descriptions, and that's not very original, is it? But me glads you likes it that way! grins**

**summerxkiss2: Ah yes. The old 'brushing hands' trick. Never used it before to such success. Sigh! Why can't someone notice the little things about me. Unfortunately, there will be no more of this. It's a one-shot. But that doesn't mean no more Harry Potter fics! Lol! Anyways, thank ye for reviewing. Made me happy! Yay!**

**dmwme09: Grins Hee. Fluffy. Thanks for taking the time to review. I'm glad so many people likes the story. Maybe more will be on the way...**

**Veritas: Well hello there! You know, I didn't make it sound original, with the cliche of the hands and stuff. I just got away with it (grins). Do I grin too much? Anyway, thanks for dropping by - you're always welcome. Look around my account, 'coz I got a little something about to appear. Don't get too excited though, 'coz it really is little. And pointless. Well, you have a good half term and I'll see you again at school.**

**Laura: Yaaaaaay! Hellohellohello! Don't worry about it, you've read this and (ahem!) MARAKINS HASN'T! So you're in good books. Yeah, this one was short (compared to my previous stories). Heh! You think it was sweet? (snuggles) Yeah, it was. Nice change from murderous angst (though murderous angst has good points too) How come I can write well and you can't? Well, I think it's you're handwriting. It's so tiny! How can anyone let creativity flow from such tiny writing? Nah, only kidding! Everyone can write my dear, it's just a matter of practise. Thankies for dropping by, soz I took so damn long to reply!**


End file.
